


Sunrise in the Hissing Wastes

by Delouest



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hissing wastes, sunrise, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delouest/pseuds/Delouest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After battling a particularly tough fade rift late into the night, Hunter Trevelyan and Cassandra Pentaghast watch a sunrise in the Hissing Wastes.</p><p>Just a cute little scene with two of my favorite romantic dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise in the Hissing Wastes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt from the lovely [Farashe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe) who gave me the instruction to write a scene of these two watching a sunrise. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

After several hours fighting to close a particularly strong fade rift, Hunter Trevelyan was spent. Maybe it was that they had been fighting into the night in the scorched desert of the Hissing Wastes, or maybe the demons were getting stronger, but the Inquisitor was finding it hard to stay upright after the last battle. And he wasn’t the only one.

Vivienne leaned heavily on her staff, drooped from the effort of keeping her barriers up. Varric settled Bianca on his back, absently patting her as if so say, “Job well done.” Cassandra wiped a cloth over her sword to get the majority of the demon blood off it before sheathing it. It would need a good cleaning soon, but she was too exhausted to worry about that now. Besides, she was too busy worrying about Hunter, who was rubbing at his marked hand.

“Hunter? Were you injured?” she asked.

He dropped his glowing hand and smiled. “Fine,” he said. “Never better.” His hand pulsed again with the sickly green light, and even _his_ smile couldn’t cover his wince.

“You used to be a better liar,” she accused.

Hunter ducked his head and grinned. He took a few steps toward Cassandra and hooked an arm around her waist. “I would think you would find that to be a good thing.” He pressed a kiss to her temple from behind then rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I do believe that is our cue to leave,” Vivienne said from behind them. She turned to make her way back to camp, walking past Varric. When he did not immediately follow suit, she cleared her throat without turning around. “Varric, dear. As much as I’m sure you would love to stay and take notes about these two dashing young heroes gazing longingly into each other’s eyes for your next book, I think it might be best if we took our leave of them now.”

Varric’s shoulders slumped. “Probably for the best,” he said. “I don’t think I could realistically write about the Seeker batting her eyelashes seductively at the Inquisitor anyway. No one would believe it.” He followed the trail of footprints Vivienne left in the sand until they made it back to camp.

They were soon forgotten.

“You should say something when you are hurt,” Cassandra said once they were alone. She took Hunter’s good hand, led him to an outcropping of rocks and sat down. Slowly, she pulled Hunter to the ground next to her. Once they were settled, she pulled the rift-touched hand onto her lap. With strong fingers but a light touch, she rubbed circles across his open palm.

Hunter let out a soft sigh as the strain from closing the latest in what felt like an endless line of rifts was worked out of the muscles in his hand. “You know, if I had known I would get a massage for admitting I was hurt, I would have done it ages ago,” he said.

“Admitting you are hurt does not make you weak,” she agreed, thumb sliding over his knuckles.

“I’m glad you let me know that. It’s my back, you see. It’s been acting up as well,” he teased.

Cassandra huffed and stopped rubbing his hand, but kept hold of it nonetheless. After a few moments of silence, he squeezed her hand in return and began absently running feather light trails along her wrist. She closed her eyes happily, but did not allow herself to fall asleep just yet.

The Hissing Wastes spread out before them, endless sand marked with the occasional ruin interrupting the low rolling hills. Neither of them were certain if the battle had taken all night or if they had simply let themselves sit together for hours, but eventually the darkened sky turned from black to navy, navy to deep orange. There was no dew to catch the light of the sun as it inched over the horizon, but the Vandal Aria that dotted the sand fanned out in bloom to catch the light once it arrived.

“You know, a man could get used to this,” Hunter said. “Lying next to a beautiful woman under a gradually lightening sky.”

“You flatter me.”

Hunter shook his head. “Flattery implies insincerity. Though I may spend more time than most putting on a false face for appearances, make no mistake. If I say anything regarding you, Cassandra, you have to know it’s true.” She buried her face against his chest, hiding the blush that broke out on her cheeks. Hunter pulled Cassandra in a bit closer as daybreak fully settled in.

It was in the warmth of that sun that the two fell asleep, leaning against each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my biggest headcanons is that the rift mark hurts the Inquisitor, especially after closing a rift, but even when it's calm. I imagine it's like a persistent dull ache that gets sharp when the veil is thin. Poor Inquisitor... 
> 
> But Hunter likes to press his luck, even when faced with the formidable Lady Seeker.


End file.
